


Enter The Speed Force

by VirusZeref



Series: Enter The Speed Force....Literally [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deity Being, M/M, Speed Force, Speed Force creates a deity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: The Speed Force….a force which no one knows if it has always been there or if it was created. But people know what it can do, speedsters harness it's power to run at impossible speeds, travel back in time or phase in and out of wallsBut what people don't know about the Speed Force is…It's alive





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU that I created when I started writing Birdflash and forgot about lol. This will be a series and as always Dick/Wally will be the end-game. Everything in this AU is the same as in the series but with the Speed Force being protective over Wally to the point it creates a deity for itself.
> 
> This is just the prologue so it's hella short!!

4 years old...

The Speed Force….a force which no one knows if it has always been there or if it was created. But people know what it can do, speedsters harness it's power to run at impossible speeds, travel back in time or phase in and out of walls. 

But what people don't know about the Speed Force is…

It's alive.

The Force knows what's around them, it knows when Barry Allen, the Flash uses its power to save people's lives. It doesn't mind, it enjoys watching. But, one day something more of someone gave it a new purpose.

Enter in Wally West. The Flash’s nephew and biggest fan. The Speed Force watched as the human boy used his knowledge of chemistry and physics to recreated his uncle’s accident.

He succeeds. 

But it didn't stop the intense pain that Wally felt. The Speed Force didn't know what it was doing but managed to bring the boy into itself to sooth his pain. It works. The Force slowly returned the boy back to the surface world feeling something that they never could before.

Protectiveness. Parental love. A need to guide and help this newly born speedster.

The Force began to create something for itself, but it was going to take some time. It was alright, for now they were content helping the newly born speedster on his way.

Now…

The Speed Force watched the young redhead boy grow up after the accident. The boy’s parents were reluctant to take care of the boy at first but they came around. 

Good.  
Soon the boy joined Flash as Kid Flash, the Speed Force was excited to see the boy’s power. It was not disappointed, Wally proved himself to be a fellow speedster of the Flash. Though he wasn’t as fast as the Flash himself, given the amount of times the younger speedster tried phasing through walls like his counterpart.

The Force watched the boy become known in the superhero world and in Central City. It watched as Wally became friends with the Boy Wonder and Speedy. Then the boy met Aqualad in the “Hall of Justice”.

The Speed Force hummed with excitement, as the three young males entered Cadmus with determined to prove themselves to there mentors. Though, the new feeling of resent echoed through the Force.

Truly Wally is worthy as is his friends. But there was no time to dwell on that matter now, the form it created was almost ready. The Speed Force shaped its form based on what it could see from Wally’s memories.

Soon, very soon it will show itself.

____________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo/Comment!


End file.
